


So This Is Love

by heavymetalbarnes



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Other, brief mentions of thanos, gamora's never been put in such a position to open up like this, it's a nice moment for them, mantis is so soft pls, they're sweethearts and i'll continue to write them as such
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:55:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23287384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavymetalbarnes/pseuds/heavymetalbarnes
Summary: Stargazing turned into opening up, which then turned into her crying.or, Gamora and Mantis have a heart-to-heart after Mantis confesses an assumption
Relationships: Gamora & Guardians of the Galaxy Team, Gamora & Mantis (Marvel)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	So This Is Love

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at one in the morning and almost fell asleep whilst doing so, but then i woke up and finished it with whatever power i had left, so i hope you lovely fellows enjoy it

"Gamora?" 

Her gentle octave broke Gamora away from her trance in the stars. She smiled at her, beckoning her over with a lazy wave. 

"It's alright, Mantis, you can come sit."

Her steps over were gentle, almost soundless, as was her sitting. Had Gamora stayed staring at the stars, she would've never known someone was right next to her.

"What are you doing?" Mantis asked.

"I'm just, looking out. No real reason for it." 

Truth be told, there was a reason, but she'd save that for another time to tell. 

"Oh." Mantis wove her fingers together. "Is it relaxing?"

Gamora nodded. "Very."

Mantis hummed. Admittedly, she felt awkward sitting this close to Gamora, let alone just being in the same room as her by herself. When the rest of the Guardians were around, they would talk in combined conversations, never just a lonesome two-way. Some were closer to each other than most, and Mantis fell into the category of not being very close to Gamora. She hadn't forgotten their first interaction on Ego, when she was threatened with a broken jaw if she read Gamora's emotions. It set the foundation of " _if you fuck with me, I'll actually kill you with no mercy_ " for her, and she'd made sure to play it safe around her.

"Gamora?"

She hummed at her name.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Do you dislike me?"

Gamora was caught off guard. She put her full attention on Mantis, setting her eyes on her glossy black ones. 

"Mantis, why would you think that?" 

Mantis shifted, unsure of how to proceed. "I- I always assumed you did not like me after we first met on Ego. After I tried to read your emotions, I became afraid of being too close to you, in case you did not want me near." 

Mantis jumped at the hand that was laid over her interlocked ones. Gamora took her hand back at the reaction. 

"I'm sorry, I didn't-"

She stopped short of her words at Mantis taking her hand in hers. She watched her antennae glow with a soft light, closing her eyes in focus. She took a deep breath and let it go, turning her attention to the swirling space outside the windows. Her hand let go of Gamora's, finding its place back with her other.

"Mantis?" She cooed.

"Yes?"

"What did you feel?" 

Mantis sighed. "I felt... comfort. Safe." 

"Exactly. If I didn’t like you, do you think I'd feel comfortable enough to have you come sit with me and watch the stars with me? Do you think I would've let you read me how you just did?" 

"No." 

Gamora nodded, motioning for Mantis to put a hand in her palm. She laid her palm gently onto hers, feeling a soft grip cradle her hand. 

"Everyone on this ship became my family when I'd lost my real-" Gamora stopped herself, swallowing the words that would've painted Thanos as her cherished family. In truth, he was, at one point, someone she cared for. But that was so long ago, before she grew a common sense of him and the evils he'd committed. 

"-when I'd lost something that I was trying to hold onto desperately. Peter, Drax, Rocket, Nebula, you, and Groot, you all mean so much to me. I've never felt this close to a group of people before. I know I don't show it much, but..." She sighed.

Mantis shifted, sitting up straighter. Her eyes, widened in curiosity, were tunnel vision on Gamora's face.

"But what?" She asked, trying to get her to push out what she cut off saying.

She took a deep breath, huffing a laugh as she exhaled. "I didn't think I'd have issues trying to say it, but, I care a lot about you guys. I, love you guys. I love you, Mantis." She shrugged, turning to face the windows. She worked to keep the tears in her eyes at bay.

There was a sudden movement and Gamora gasped at the force being squeezed around her.

She was being hugged. Mantis was hugging her. She should've known that she'd realize what was happening, she was holding an empath's hand, for fuck's sake. Gamora wasn't well-versed in hugs, or just affection in general, but she gathered that it was the proper thing to do when someone was upset. Gamora reached her arms around Mantis and returned the pressure, feeling Mantis wedge her head in the crook of her neck. 

"I love you too, Gamora." 


End file.
